The Ancestor's Call
by Princess Hermione3
Summary: Discontinued! What if Harry was heir to all four founders AND Merlin? And what if he was sent back in time to be trained by them in long lost arts? Pranks, romance, battle and new powers!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter and any other places/charactors etc. that you recognise. It is all the property of J.K. Rowling! Of course, I wish I did own it, but sadly, I wasn't the one on the train who had the idea of Harry Potter. Anyway, I better get on with the story.....

The Ancestor's Call

by Princess Hermione

Prologue

No. 4 Privet Drive looked ordinary enough. It was an average sized house, that looked like every other house on the street. If you ventured inside the house, and into the lounge, you would think that it was owned by a nice, normal family. You would think that there were three people in this house, a couple and their son. Now, here is where most people went wrong, for in actual fact, there were four people. The couple, their son and their nephew. 

Even if you knew they had a nephew and that he lived there, you wouldn't think it strange. you would think that Petunia and Vernon were being extremely nice and had taken Petunia's sister's normal child when she and her husband died in a car crash. Now, this was definitely not the case. Oh no, this was all lies. Lily and James had not been killed in a car crash, no, they were killed by a evil wizard. For, as much as Petunia and Vernon wanted to deny it, Lily was a witch. Her husband was a wizard, and they both worked for the Ministry of Magic. Voldermort, the evil wizard, wanted to destroy all muggleborns, therefore, had attacked Lily's household, although the main target was James Potter and his infant son. Once the parents were dead, he had turned his wand on the one-year-old Harry. Amazingly, the curse had not killed Harry but rebounded upon it's sender, destroying Voldermort and leaving Harry with only a lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry had then been dropped off on Petunia's and Vernon's doorstep.

For the next ten years of his life, Harry was forced to live in a cupboard, and he remained ignorant of his heritage. Then, at the age of eleven, a giant named Hagrid was sent to collect Harry and take him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the end of his first year, Harry battled Quirrell, a teacher who worked for Voldermort. Then in his second year, Harry travelled down beneath the school to the 'Chamber of Secrets' where he battled Voldermort's 16-year-old self. Then in his third year, he found Sirius Black, an escaped convict, who turned out to be his Godfather. Harry believed Sirius's story about the night his parent's died, because Peter Pettigrew admitted to betraying his parents before escaping. At the end of his fourth year, Harry was transported to a cemetery, where he witnessed Voldermort's rebirth, as well as the death of Cedric Diggory. He returned to the Dursley's about two weeks ago and is not having a very good time. Vernon Dursley beats him every night and he gets only one meal a day, which is one small bowl of soup. The rest of the day, he is locked in his room.

A/N: What do you think of the prologue? Good? Bad? Sucks? Give me your opinions! Oh, and if anyone is interested in being my Beta Reader, please put your email in a review, thanks!


	2. Birthday

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter and Co! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! I own only the plot!

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the Prologue!!

The Ancestors Call

By Princess Hermione

Chapter 1

The Birthday

It was midnight on the 30th July and Harry Potter lay on his bed, watching the window. It was Harry's birthday, and he was waiting for the owls he knew he would get from his friends. 

At a glance you could tell that he was not normal. Thin and scrawny with jet black hair, it was obvious that he was not normal. To top it off, there was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. You see, Harry Potter was a wizard, and not just any wizard, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the only wizard who had survived the killing curse.

His alarm clock beeped, it was midnight, and Harry had just turned fifteen. Immediately, a strange burning sensation on his left fore-arm began. Harry looked down, there seemed to be a image slowly appearing. He could see the beginning of an outline of the image, although it wasn't clear.

Tap, tap, tap! Harry looked up at the window, and saw seven owls hovering outside it. He leapt up and quickly unlatched the window. The owls flew in, two of them he recognised as Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. Harry quickly untied the parcels, six of them swooped out immediately, only Hedwig stayed.

Harry ripped open the letter that Hedwig had brought,

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are you? I hope the muggles are treating you all right. Anyway, your present is a shield charm, to activate it just hold it in your wand hand and say 'activatus'. It will shield you from the majority of spells and curses, it will not however shield you from the Unforgivables.

I'm going to Diagon Alley on the 28th August, could you make it? Please owl me a reply.

When I went to Bulgaria, I stayed with Victor Krum. It wasn't very nice, because he just wanted to show me off to his friends as his 'girlfriend'. I broke up with him, because it appears that he also has another girlfriend. He tried to hide us from one another, but it didn't work.

Have you finished your homework? I have. I bet Ron hasn't though. 

Well, I have to go now,

Bye

Hermione

Harry grinned and opened the parcel. On a thin gold chain, a small crystal ball hung. He quickly fastened around his neck and muttered,

"Activatus!" The ball shone brightly for a moment and then darkened again. Harry reached for the next package and tore it open.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are you? I bet the muggles aren't treating you very well, but Dumbledore won't let you visit us. I'm going to Diagon Alley with Hermione on the 28th, I hope you can come! 

Have you finished your homework? I know Hermione has, and I have. But only because mum made me! Personally, I wonder if Hermione had a good time in Bulgaria, what do you think?

I hope your like your present, you'll never go hungry!

Ron

A large cake, and a very big box of chocolate frogs awaited Harry inside the wrappings. Harry smiled, he definitely would not go hungry. The third package was from Fred and George.

__

Dear Harry

Thank you once again for the generous amount of money you gave us for the joke shop. _We have used some of it, and have created a wide variety of sweets. We have decided to send you a sample of some of our new products. Feel free to test them on your cousin or any of your family!_

From

Fred and George Weasley

Inside a large box were a large assortment of sweets, chocolate, drinks, food and powders. A small note explained what each one was meant to do, and an idea on how to use it. Harry grinned, he'd have a lot of fun trying them on Dudley. The fourth package contained a present from Sirius.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are you? If the muggles don't treat you well, just owl me and I'll come and teach them a lesson. Remember to do your homework!

Your present is what is called a safe keeper. The little bubbles help you keep track of others. To assign a bubble to a person, simply hold en empty bubble and picture the person in your mind. After that, if the person is in danger it will turn red and go hot. Please wear it at all times, it will be useful.

Love Sirius

It was a row of about 20 small glass globes on a golden necklace. Harry took hold of the centre globe and imaged Sirius as he had last seen him. The globe flashed and a small image of Sirius appeared inside it. Harry smiled and touched the next one, imaging Ron. It also flashed. A third one connected to Hermione, and a fourth to Dumbledore. A fifth connected to Mrs Weasley, a sixth to Mr Weasley, and a seventh to Ginny. The eight bubble then joined to Moony and a ninth to Hagrid.

Hagrid's parcel contained a dagger in a black sheath. On the sheath there was an image of a phoenix in flight, with the sunrise behind it. A single ruby decorated the hilt, with a few intricate carvings.

__

Dear Harry, Hagrid's scribbly scrawl went,

__

Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present, it is a dagger of the Phoenix armoury, which is one of the best wizarding armouries. Sorry this is so short, I'm on the run and I have to go.

Hagrid

To Harry's surprise, the next letter was from Ginny.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I know you weren't expecting this, but when I saw this, I though instantly of you. I hope it will be useful. Both are covered with protective spells.

Love Always

Ginny

Inside the package was a thick book titled 'The Fighting Arts'! Also on top of it lay a metal throwing star, which glittered. The final letter, which had the Hogwarts crest, gave him a list of books for the following year. To his surprise one of the books was the very book with Ginny had sent him. What shocked him even more was the message that he was now a prefect along with Ron and Hermione!!!

Harry quickly put all his presents' away under the loose floorboard and slid into bed, ready to sleep

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!!! Please review!!!


	3. Tae Kwan Do

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter and Co! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! I own only the plot!

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, your thoughts are greatly appreciated!!

The Ancestors Call

By Princess Hermione

Chapter 2

Tae Kwan Do

"UP," a female voice screeched from the other side of the door. Harry awoke with a start, this was strange, normally they wouldn't wake him, after all, he was locked in his room. Harry quickly slid out of bed and into his clothing. Not a moment too soon, because he heard the door being unlocked and Aunt Petunia walked in. She glared at him,

"Vernon has decided to send you to the Tae Kwan do classes with Dudley," she spat, obviously not agreeing with her husband, "be down stairs in two minutes for your first class." She strode outside, leaving a very confused Harry behind her. Why would Uncle Vernon send him to Tae Kuan do classes? It's not like he was going to be good at it, Dudley would be able to beat him very easily.. So that was why, so Dudley could beat Harry every time! Harry sighed and made his way downstairs. Uncle Vernon was down there, with Dudley. Dudley had on a new white outfit, which Harry didn't recognise. It was white trousers, and a white shirt, with a white belt.

"Boy, go and change!" Uncle Vernon snapped at him, thrusting a pile of clothes into his arms. Harry quickly nodded and ran upstairs to change. He pulled the clothes on and ran back down stairs. Uncle Vernon shoved him into the car with Dudley and began to drive. Five minutes later, they arrived outside a white stone building. Uncle Vernon led the way inside. It was a single room, which had mirrors all the way around it. A desk was by the door, and a lady sat behind it, typing on a computer. In the centre of the room, a man in the same outfit as Harry, except with a black belt, was stretching. Nearby, there were another two in green belts, also stretching. Uncle Vernon walked up to the lady.

"I'm here to enrol these two children into the class," he said, gruffly. The lady looked up,

"The names please, sir," she said, looking down to a clipboard.

"Dursley and Potter," he barked. The lady scanned the list,

"Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter?" she inquired. Vernon gave a curt nod.

"Very well, you may now leave sir," she nodded goodbye and gestured for Dudley and Harry to follow her. She stood and moved to the centre of the room. She spoke with the man, who then looked at Harry and Dudley.

"Very well," he nodded, the lady bowed and returned to the desk. He beckoned for Dudley and Harry to come over.

"You two are new to the martial arts?" he inquired.

"Yes," Dudley said shortly. Harry bowed,

"Yes, sir," he replied. He had learned very early on in life to address people as sir, especially when one of the Dursley's were around. The man nodded,

"You, boy, will need a lot of training in manners and etiquette before we go on," he barked at Dudley, "I am to be addressed either as sir or Sensei." Dudley nodded slowly. By now, there were many other students, all with different coloured belts. The man nodded a dismissal at the boys,

"Go to the sides and follow the others," he said shortly, before clapping his hands. While Harry and Dudley moved to the back, the other students came forward. The coloured belts moved onto mats in the middle and began stretching, while the white belts lined up. Harry and Dudley joined the students with white belts on the right hand side of the room.

"Today, we will have a demonstration by two of the green belts as to what we learn here," the black belt said. The two green belts who had been there before Dudley and Harry stepped forward onto the mats. They bowed to each other and began to circle one another. One lashed out with a foot, aiming for the other's ribcage. The second person brought his arm up in a block, while punching with the other arm. And so it continued, they exchanged blow after blow, blocking, dodging, kicking and punching. Suddenly, the first person shot out their right leg, while punching with one arm and blocking a punch with the other. The fist landed squarely on his opponent's shoulder, making him stumble slightly. The black belt clapped his hands sharply, and the opponents quickly dropped backwards.

"Thank you," the green belts bowed and moved off. The black belt turned to face the white belts.

"That is your aim, we will begin with 20 sit ups, 20 push ups and 100 star jumps," he barked, "because a fighter needs to be fit and limber for all the turns and jumps." The white belts who had been there before quickly dropped to the floor and began their stretches. Harry quickly followed suit, but Dudley stayed standing.

"What are you waiting for boy? Get moving!" the black belt snapped. Dudley reluctantly lay down and began to struggle to pull himself up. Harry was having an easy time, his stomach muscles were rather strong from all kicks and punches that Uncle Vernon had given him, besides the chores that he did before he went to Hogwarts. He quickly completed them, and switched to his front. These too were easy, from all the quidditch training, beside the fact that he was rather light. He quickly climbed to his feet and began to jump, keeping a steady beat, and breathing evenly. He was surprised to see that he was one of the first on his feet. 100 star jumps later, he stood still, like the others who had finished and watched the others. He was breathing harder then normal, as a result of all the exercise.

Not surprisingly, Dudley was the last to struggle to his feet and you could hear his breath coming in fast, short gasps.

"20 laps around the gym, jogging!" the sensei snapped. Harry took off after the others, quickly coming to the front, and keeping an even pace, although he was going faster then most of the rest.

"I said jogging, NOT running flat out!" the teacher called.

"But sir, this is jogging," one of the other fast runners called out. The teacher scowled but said nothing. 5 minutes later, Harry was sitting on the floor, stretching as the last of the runners came in. Dudley's breath was very audible, his breath came in fast, short gasps, and it was obvious that he was having trouble standing.

"Leg stretches," the teacher ordered. Harry quickly copied him, and gasped, as his leg muscles stretched. He moved through the stretches one by one, slowly stretching his muscles till they were loose and flexible. Then he moved onto his arms, then his torso and then his neck.

"Very well," the sensei said, as the last rose to his feet, "we will begin training. Michael! Celina!" Two brown belts hurried over and bowed.

"Train the new white belts in the basic movements," he ordered," Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, Mr Bonner, Miss Granger, Miss Summons, and Miss Simpkins, follow them." Harry bit back a gasp when he recognised Hermione. As they followed the brown belts to a mat to one side of the room, Harry made sure he neared Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed softly as he neared her.

"What do you think, I'm learning the martial arts, my father wants me too," she replied, without looking at him, "besides, I could ask the same about you?" 

"Uncle Vernon wants me to be beaten by Dudley, so he sends me to classes to be publicly embarrassed," Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Right. We aren't supposed to know each other, as well," she murmured. Harry scowled and moved aside slightly. The brown belts turned to face the group.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter, and Miss Summons, come with me," Celina said, moving to a mat nearby. The three followed her, and she got them into a line.

"First we will learn the forward stance," she said, as she moved into position, "now to make it……." 

For the next half an hour, they practised that stance alone, practising moving in it, and keeping steady. Then, she abruptly told them to do 20 push-ups and 20 sit-ups. Harry quickly dropped and began. He watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to have very little problem with the exercises, only breathing slightly harder. Next they were taught the horse stunt, which they practised for 20 minutes. Then they were taught a middle-section punch. The next 20 minutes were used on that, doing it in the different stances. They were then given a 5 minute break. As they moved to the side, Harry moved to Hermione.

"Hi, what's your name?" he made a pretence of never having met her.

"Hermione, what about you?" only her eyes betrayed her amusement at his strategy.

"Harry," he held out his hand. Hermione took it and shook it.

"Is today your first class?" he inquired.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "what about you?"

"Yes," Harry answered. Hermione took a drink of her bottle. Then they were called back to the mats.

A further 20 push ups and 20 sit-ups followed. Next there was a low block, followed by a high block. Both were taught in both stances. By then it was end of class, and they had to leave. After a muttered goodbye to Hermione, Harry went over to join his cousin. When Uncle Vernon came to collect them, Harry silently followed Dudley.

"How was class?" Uncle Vernon inquired of Dudley when they were in the car.

"We had to do sit ups, push ups and star jumps for pretty much all of the time," Dudley complained, "and we had to do running!"

"Did you learn any moves?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Only a punch and two blocks," Dudley replied, "and two stances." 

"You'll learn more in your next class," Vernon consoled him. 

"What about you Harry?" Dudley asked, eyes gleaming.

"The same as you," Harry replied. By now, they had arrived back and Harry was ordered up to his room. They locked him in. Harry quickly changed out of his uniform and into normal clothes.

When Aunt Petunia came to let him out to the bathroom, Harry asked her if he could be taken to Diagon Alley on the 28th. When it looked like she would refuse, he quickly told her that Sirius was planning to come and take him if he wasn't allowed and had cast a spell on him to tell him where he was. Aunt Petunia quickly agreed, and hurriedly let him out.

After he had had his dinner of soup, he quickly wrote a reply to Hermione and Ron, and continued his homework.

Harry was lying in bed, watching the stars outside, when he heard his Uncle climbing the stairs. There was the sound of his door being unlocked, and Uncle Vernon came storming in, holding a stick. His face was purple, and there was an angry gleam to his eyes. Harry could tell that he was drunk, and paled. The beatings were always worse when he was drunk.

"Ruddy, insolent boy!" Vernon yelled, "it's your fault that my company is failing!" He roughly grabbed Harry's arm and slammed him onto the floor. He gave a brutal kick to his side, and then slammed the stick on his stomach. As Uncle Vernon aimed a slap with the stick to his head, Harry rolled aside. Uncle Vernon slammed Dudley's broken gun on Harry's back, causing him to cry out in pain. Vernon laughed, and kicked Harry again. Harry curled up into a ball, trying to ignore the pain from his ribs, showing that they were bruised.

"You used that abnormality of yours to make my company fail, when we have clothed and fed you for the past 14 years," Vernon yelled. If the pain weren't so severe, Harry would have told Vernon that being fed a small bowl of soup per day hardly accounts to being fed, and he only got clothes when Dudley had finished with them. Another kick was aimed at his side, and a slap to his head. The last thing Harry remembered was a cruel blow to the head, before he drifted into blessed unconsciousness.

A/N: So sorry about the fact I had to have Harry beaten, but it seems more realistic, because that is what a crazy uncle would do if his son had had a trick played on him the year before. Anyway, what do you think? Does it suck? Should I change it? Should I just throw the entire thing away and give up on it? Please give me your opinions in a review.


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter and Co. they all belong to J,K Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I love it when I get feedback. Oh, and I've changed my mind, I will allow flames, I want to know who many people hate my story, so I can see whether to continue or not.

The Ancestors Call

By Princess Hermione

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

Harry awoke on the 28th ,at 10:00, still sore and tired from last nights beating. They were regular, but he had learned to ignore the pain. He also had pain from the three tattoos on his forearm.

"BOY! If you want to go that place, be down in 10 minutes," Aunt Petunia's shrill voice came from beyond the door, with the distinct sound of the door being unlocked. Harry quickly slid out of bed, and changed into one of his few sets of clean, whole clothes.

He quickly headed downstairs to wait for his uncle. A few minutes later he came down, and set off for the car without looking at Harry. Harry quickly followed and hopped in the back seat. Uncle Vernon was silent all the way there.

When he came to a halt outside the Leaky Cauldron, Vernon spoke.

"Be out here at 2 pm," then he drove away. Harry quickly hurried into the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. He headed to Gringotts, where he spotted Ron and Hermione, standing with Ron's family.

"Hi, guys," he greeted them as he came up. They smiled. The three of them headed up the stairs and into the building. First they went to Ron's vault, where Mrs. Weasley collected the money, and then to Harry's. Harry quickly scooped his money into his bag, trying to block the Weasley's from seeing it. He didn't succeed, and he heard gasps behind him. When he turned, Ron was gaping at the money in the vault. Harry didn't say anything as they headed back and stepped into the sunshine.

"So, where first?" Hermione asked.

"Madame Malkins, I've outgrown my robes," Harry said. They headed there, where Harry got new robes. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts, where they got their school books. Harry also got a book on duelling. They all got ink, quills and parchment for the coming year, and then headed to Apocathery. They restocked on their potions kits, and then headed to the pet stores. They restocked their animal treats. 

Once they had all their school stuff, they headed to Florean (A/N: Did I spell that right) Fortescue Ice-Cream Parlour. 

"So, Hermione, why do you go to Tae Kuan Do classes?" Harry inquired.

"My father wants me too, besides I enjoy doing it," Hermione replied.

"What is going on here?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Hermione goes to martial arts classes, as do I with Dudley," Harry shrugged. Ron nodded.

"Oy!" they heard a voice call. Fred and George were just coming out of the joke shop, and were heading over to them.

"Hi! What do you do in there?" Harry inquired.

"We were selling some of the stuff we recently made," Fred shrugged. Harry nodded. They spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley heading over, along with Ginny. They sat down. This was the first opportunity Harry had to see Ginny up close. She had developed very well. She had slim, slender figure, and her red hair was long and flowed gently down her back. The mini skirt and spaghetti strap she wore showed her figure very well. She was beautiful! Her startling brown eyes looked up into his green ones. He smiled,

"Hi, Ginny!" he greeted her.

"Hi, Harry," she replied, smiling.

"So, Harry," Fred's voice broke in, "how is life with the Dursleys?" Harry tore his gaze away from Ginny and looked at Fred.

"Fine, it's not the greatest, but I'm surviving," he lied. He glanced at his watch, it showed 1:50,

"I gotta go guys," he said, standing up, "Bye!" 

"Bye Harry," Ron and Hermione called.

"Bye, Harry," Ginny called after him.

Harry arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron just before his uncle pulled up. He hopped in and put his stuff in. They drove off, back towards the Dursleys house.

A/N: There, another chapter finished!! Pleas give me your opinions with the little button down there. Also, I'm sorry to those H/Hr fans, but I'm a fan of H/G and R/Hr, so the majority of my stories will be those.

A/N: I'll try to update soon, as the next chapter will go straight to Platform 9¾. So sorry about those who wanted to see another Tae Kwan Do class, but I really want to get on to the main part of the story. *smirks*


	5. Hogwarts at last

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for things you don't recognise!!!

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I love your opinions!

The Ancestor's Call

By Princess Hermione

Chapter 4

Hogwarts At Last

***** means change of scene

===== means a dream

It was the 1st of September, at 9 am, and Harry was packing his trunk for Hogwarts. The Dursley's had agreed to take him there on the condition that Harry stay for the Christmas and winter breaks, like every year.

Harry had just stuffed the last thing into his trunk, when he heard his aunt holler.

"BOY!!! Up NOW or you'll be late! You have to cook breakfast first!"

"Coming, Aunt Petunia," he called as he heard the door being unlocked. He quickly headed down the stairs and began cooking breakfast.

Five minutes later, Dudley and Uncle Vernon cam thundering down the stairs. Harry quickly served his uncle bacon and eggs, while giving Dudley grapefruit. He then served Aunt Petunia and sat down to eat his own cold soup. Harry saw the disgusted look Dudley directed first at the grapefruit, then at his mum and finally at Harry.

As soon as he had finished, Harry whisked away his plate and washed it up, before returning for Aunt Petunia's, Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's. He had learnt the routine last summer, and had it still perfected.

Minutes later, Harry was rushing up the stairs to get his trunk and then back down. He quickly went to the door and waited. Seconds after he came down, his relatives appeared and headed out to the car silently. Uncle Vernon shoved Harry in and then sat down. They drove in silence. Harry could sense that they were nervous about being seen by wizards, or worse still, muggles who saw him with them.

When they arrived, Uncle Vernon quickly helped Harry pull his trunk out of the car, and then got back in and drove away. Harry began to move through the crowd, making his way to the platforms 9 and 10. As he shoved his way through the jostling crowd, he kept an eye out for his friends. Harry casually lent again the barrier and fell through into Platform 9¾. The large purple stem engine was a welcome sight, as was the crowd of wizards and witches.

"Harry!" a feminine voice shrieked. Harry fell over as a figure flew into him.

"Ooh, off Hermione," he gasped, "can't breathe!" She got off him and held out a hand to him. He grasped it and pulled himself up. Hermione wore a muggle T-shirt saying 'Girls Rock', and a denim skirt.

"Oy, Harry!" another voice called. Harry spun around. The Weasley family was heading their way.

Fred and George's eyes shone with thanks, and mischief, but Harry didn't notice, he had eyes only for the young woman at their side. A spaghetti strap t-shirt and knee-length skirt showed off her figure, and with her hair cascading down her back in gentle waves she looked stunning. Ginny's brown eyes sparkled with life and warmth. When she spotted Harry watching her, she blushed.

"Hi, Harry," Ron broke Harry's train of thought.

"Hi," Harry returned the smile. He wrenched his eyes away from Ginny and looked up at Ron. He looked nice, and it was quite obvious that he had fallen for Hermione hard. Though he had said hello to Harry, his eyes were fastened on Hermione, who was blushing. Harry grinned and discreetly withdrew. He moved to beside Ginny.

"Hi, ready for your fourth year?" he asked her cheerfully. This broke Ron's trance, and he quickly took his eyes away from Hermione.

"Shall we go find a carriage, I don't want to go the prefect's one," he suggested brightly, blushing. Fred and George struggled to contain their laughter, broad grins splitting their faces. The had seen what had happened, and Ron knew they had caught him staring at Hermione. Harry smiled and led the way to an empty carriage at the back of the train, Ginny followed them, while Fred and George moved off.

They dumped their trunks in and then sat down. Harry noticed that Ron made sure to sit on the same side as Hermione, as close as he could without her noticing. Harry stole a glance at Ginny, to see that she too had spotted it and looked like she was struggling not to grin. 

All throughout the train ride, Harry and Ginny caught Ron stealing longing glances at Hermione, and even more surprising, Hermione shot a few of her own glances. Harry could see that Ginny nearly laughed out loud when she saw this and so nudged her. Ginny quickly schooled her expression before they noticed.

The trip was pretty uneventful, except for the time when Malfoy decided to make his appearance.

"So, Scar-face still hanging out with the mud blood, and weasel, even adding another weasel to the group," he taunted. Ron leapt up enraged, but Hermione grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. Ginny calmly looked up at him,

"Was that supposed to annoy us?" she inquired, "if so, I suggest you think up a few new lines, or at least practice them on some else first."

"We are not going to start screaming, simply because you decide to use a petty insult or two," Hermione added, although she was still restraining Ron.

"What has happened to the boys?" Malfoy sneered, "have they become so cowardly they live the talking to the girls? Oh, I forgot, they are girls." Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter at this. Ron once again tried to leap up, but Hermione kept her hand on him.

"Oh, no," Harry smirked, "we just thought we'd let them have a chance at some fame. They agreed, but then, Gryffindor girls have always been more sporting then the Slytherin ones, aren't they Malfoy?" Draco spluttered, and then calmed,

"Don't try any tricks or insults on me, Potter," he spat, "I'll take house points from you!"

"And I'll just give them back," Hermione said calmly.

"You won't be able to hide behind the mud blood's prefect badge for much longer," Malfoy snapped, "you'll be the first to go!"

"Then, we'll have to hide behind our own," Ron and Harry said at the same time. Malfoy looked startled, Harry used that as an opportunity to quickly cross the carriage and shut the door in Malfoy's face.

The four of them burst out laughing, and didn't stop till they arrived at Hogwarts.

***********************************Later that evening********************************

Harry was sitting between Ron and Ginny that evening, listening to Ron and Hermione argue over who the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, as there was three new teachers at the table. The sound hushed as Professor McGonagall led the first years in. She placed a stool with the Sorting Hat on in front of them, and a rip in it opened and it began to sing.

(A/N: So sorry about the lack of song, I am simply not poetic!!)

When it finished, everyone burst into applause. McGonagall quickly opened a scroll and began to read the names.

Ten minutes later, everyone was sorted, and Gryffindor had received eight students.

"Tuck in," was the command from Albus Dumbledore. Food appeared on the plates, and the noise level rose as every one began to talk while they ate. Ron and Hermione continued their argument, so Harry turned to talk to Ginny.

"Does Ron always argue like this at home?" he asked. Ginny smiled,

"With Fred and George, yes, though not to this degree," she pointed at the arguing pair.

"You, know, they remind of an old married couple," Harry muttered, but loud enough for Ginny to hear. She giggled, 

" I agree with you there," she replied. The girl on the other side, tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to talk with her. Harry turned his attention to the first years, who were discussing families and lessons.

"Well, I'm a half-blood. My mother is a witch, but my father is a muggle," a girl who was named Celina said, "of course, he knew about it before they were married. He saw my mother doing some magic, he wasn't supposed to be in the room at that time." She giggled.

Across from her, a young boy was talking to a fourth year.

"I can't wait to do Potions, (Here Harry almost snorted into his pudding) my dad says I have real talent. Last year, I sneaked into his lab and created a invisibility potion all by myself," he said proudly.

"You'll change your mind," the older boy promised, "our Potions teacher isn't very nice. He hates students other than Slytherins, and Gryffindor especially. We suffer wore than other houses, because he has some personal hatred towards Harry Potter, so he is harder on him than anyone else."

"Harry Potter!" the boy squeaked, eyes wide with amazement, "where is he?" 

"Right here," Harry sighed. The boy spun, and gaped at his forehead, before turning back to the fourth year.

After the feast, Dumbledore got up.

"I have some start of term announcements," he said, "first, the first years should note that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds, now more than ever. Some of our older students would do well to remember that as well," his twinkling eyes darted in the direction of the Weasley twins, Harry and Ron.

"Also, it is with great pleasure that I can say that as our defence against the Dark Arts teacher, we have Professor Figg," more applause followed. The teacher nodded, smiling. Harry looked at her carefully, she looked an awful lot like the Mrs. Figg who lived on Privet Drive, except younger.

"And, this year we will have optional classes. At 7:30 pm every Tuesday and Thursday we will have Healing in this room, taught by Professor Brown. Each Wednesday and Friday we will have duelling at the same time same place, taught by Professor Evans." Both teachers nodded to the students.

"You are dismissed," Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry as they stood up.

"We are supposed to stay here," she hissed, "for the talk!" Harry and Ron promptly sat down again.

When the hall was cleared of students and the majority of teachers, the four head of houses approached.

"Gryffindors, this way," Professor McGonagall snapped. They silently followed her to a room off the great hall. They sat down and received a lecture on how they were supposed to behave, how to give and deduct house points, how to arrange detentions, what their duties were, what the password for the prefect's bathrooms was etc.

Then they had to decide to on a password for the next week.

"Prongs," Harry said before the other two could say anything. They nodded, a smile crossing their faces. The told Professor McGonagall of their choice.

"Very well, it will be implemented on Monday, come next Monday for another meeting, here," she ordered, before telling them they could go. 

The trio quickly hurried out and up to the tower. The sixth years had already shown the rooms to the first years, and so all the trio needed to do was sleep. They headed upstairs and changed. They fell asleep very fast.

========================================================================

Harry was walking in a cloud. Suddenly before him a single figure appeared.

"So, you have touched your talents without knowing it," he said, with a smile.

"Merlin," Harry gasped, recognising him from pictures.

"Yes," he said as he slowly began to fade away.

Another four figures appeared. Their voices were comforting, and were raised in song.

"The Time of Darkness

When Chaos reigned

__

The Time of Darkness

When anger ruled

The Time of Darkness

When pleas went unheard"

They were approaching and seemed more distinct, they clearly wore robes.

"An evil laugh,

A piercing scream,

A single spell,

An empty shell"

They began to slowly create a circle around him.

"A swish of a cloak,

A deathly spell

Two babies laughs

An unexpected turn"

As they came closer, Harry could see that two were men and two were women

"The curse rebounded,

Upon it's stunned sender

Then a soul went fleeing

Into the night,

Filled with hatred and fury"

Their voices rose in a swelling crescendo, as their voice mingled to sound like one.

"The most feared Dark lord defeated,

By two simple infants,

born of lines of pride

Filled with delight

Protected by love

The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Crown Princess"

Slowly the figures let their voices go down. One of the men stepped forward,

"The-Boy-Who-Lived," he said softly, "the one whose destiny is entwined with the past!" 

"A couple of people want to see you," one of the women said, as they slowly faded away. 

========================================================================Harry woke from his dream, to see a figure at the base of his bed. She came up the side, and leaned over him. 

"Mum?" he whispered.

"Yes, child, now go back to sleep and know that I love you, always have, always will," she withdrew to the base of the bed and began to sing.

__

"Times of Pain, and times of Darkness, fifteen long years the battle was fought. One night the darkness struck, at the heart of the light. An evil cackle, a swish of a wand, a shouted curse, a dead body. A command, a plea, a spell, an empty shell. Two laughs from two babies rebounded the third curse. Horrified, a dark soul fled, leaving two one year old babies with the sign of the sky. Both born from a prophecy, one lived as a legend, one returns to the past, the immortal stories of the children of light.

The dreaded Dark Lord, defeated, by two babies simple laughs and their mother's true love. Thousands of hundreds had fallen to the evil lord, and then he is defeated by two simple babies, born from five lines of pride. The founders of Hogwarts reign supreme in their two heirs, and above and before comes the wizard named Merlin. Five lines full of pride, and bursting of power, hidden in a boy and a girl. When he returns to his ancestors times, to find his sister, the phoenix shall burn once more. From the darkness, there shines a great light, leading the order of the phoenix. From among the desolate comes forth a hope, bringing warriors behind it."

As Harry fell asleep again, soothed by the sound of his mother's voice, another figure came from the shadows.

"Come, my love, we must leave, if we wish to one day return," James whispered, taking her his arms. As they gazed together on their only son, Lily dropped her head to his chest.

"Good Luck, child of power," James whispered, as they began to fade out of sight.

"Good Luck, my one beloved son," Lily whispered to the sleeping child. As they faded, Harry smiled in his sleep.

A/N: So how do you like this one?


	6. History of Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!!!

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!!

The Ancestor's Call

By Princess Hermione

Chapter 5

History of Magic

****** change of scene/time

When Harry awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was an aching fore arm. Accompanying the lion, eagle, and badger there was a green snake. The next thing he remembered was the dream and occurrence from the night before. He wondered how his mom could appear to him when she was dead, he supposed that it was because she was so powerful.

He hopped out of bed and quickly slid into his robes. The rest of his dorm other than Ron was up and heading down stairs. Harry grinned and silently conjured up a bucket of ice cold water. He ran to the door , and then dumped the bucket of ice water on Ron's face. Harry quickly ran down the stairs to the common room, where Hermione and Ginny were waiting, amidst Ron yells. They took one look at his face and demanded what he had done. 

"Just ensured that he wouldn't need a shower," Harry grinned, as Ron came charging down at him. Harry sidestepped and Ron ended up on the floor.

"Interesting entrance," Harry said, and headed to the portrait. The others quickly followed him.

*************************Later that Day*********************************************

It was the last two periods of the day, and they were going of History of Magic. When the got in, they found that most of the people who were already in there were asleep, and they felt like doing exactly that.

Just then Professor Binns came in.

"Today we will move onto Merlin's Era," he announced. Harry perked up slightly, as that was a figure from his dream.

"Today we will talk about an incident that happened in the middle of Merlin's life, in the middle of an ongoing war with evil." Harry pulled out parchment, a quill and ink ready to make notes. He noticed people doing that sleepily around him.

"Now, at this point, Merlin had an apprentice, who always appeared in a dark blue hooded robe. He refused to give his name or show his appearance to anyone. He was apparent in every battle, aiding Merlin with wizardry and in some cases, fighting hand to hand combat." Harry quickly scribbled this all down and looked up expectantly.

"We will be covering each battle, however, today we will cover the last battle, when the apprentice revealed his true power. The Light was outnumbered 20 to 1 no matter how hard Merlin was sending spells into the Dark. In the end, the apprentice took it all in his hands, and cast a single spell. The ground shuddered and moved apart, leaving the Dark on one side and the Light on another. Then lightning seemed to magically appear and strike down Dark side."

"Strangely, no lightning crossed the chasm to the Light side. As the Dark side grew less and less, Merlin resumed casting spells into the crowd, destroying them in groups." He paused, and Harry was scribbling furiously. 

"Once the dark side had weakened enough, the apprentice cast another spell, and the chasm closed. Merlin cast a spell which trapped each of the Dark side under a net. Then they were borne into the air by an invisible wind and carried off to jail."

"Now, write notes on all of that and read chapters 12 and 13, now," he snapped. Harry pulled out his book and began to read.

Half an hour later, he had finished the chapters and was taking notes on them. By now, several pieces of parchment had been used.

Just before the end of class, Professor Binns announced their homework.

"Write 2 feet on the attack, due in on Wednesday," he said, as the bell rang. Everyone cheered and took their stuff and ran out.

After dinner, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stayed behind for the Healing class. Many of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students came, with a few of the Hufflepuff students. Slytherin was conspicuous by their absence, as their was only one Slytherin, and that was a second year.

"Welcome, class!" a female voice called. Professor Brown was standing at the front, "Please come here." They obediently got up and went to stand around her.

"Today, we will learn a simple charm for bruises and paper cuts," she said, "simply point your wand at the bruise or cut and say 'sanitas'. Give yourself a little cut, with your wand by saying 'secare'." They nodded and took out their wands, they quickly cut themselves, and then cast the healing spell.

"Sanitas," Harry muttered, to his surprise the cut healed instantly.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," the teacher congratulated him, "five points to Gryffindor. Please help other students with the spell." Ginny immediately beckoned him, over, and he went willingly to his side.

"I'm having problems with the spell," she said," look." She pointed her wand at the cut,

"sanitas." It didn't heal.

"You aren't saying it right, it's san-i-tas," he corrected, "try again." She pointed her wand and muttered the spell, it healed instantly.

"Well done, Miss Weasley, five points to Gryffindor." Harry and Ginny circulated the group, helping others out, until everyone had managed it.

"Now, we shall learn the spell for healing large cuts, to give yourself a large cut, just put more power behind it. Now say 'Artus' for a large cut," Professor Brown said. Harry again got it first try, and went around the group helping people out. By the time everyone had got it, it was time to go back to the common rooms.

A/N: Here is a list of spells with I used, and of course, they are in Latin.

Secare - cut yourself

Sanitas - paper cut or bruise

Liagare - broken bone

Artus - heal large cut

A/N: So please review, I want to know what your opinions are.


	7. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!!!

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed my chapters, especially the last one!!

The Ancestor's Call

By Princess Hermione

Chapter 6

The Dream

***** change of scene/time

===== dream

========================================================================

Harry walked through the white clouds, noticing that he was clad on a royal blue robe, with red, green, blue and yellow streaks staining it. Four figures appeared before him, the same ones from his last dream.

__

"A male child

Born of legend,

Heir to the greatest lines

A Lion, a Snake, an Eagle, and a Badger

All to the end of time"

They drew closer and closer.

"_The Order regrouped_

New life begins

Old members return

New ones begin"

__

"The mighty Phoenix rises again,

After a decade of absence

It glorious wings are set on fire

As it turns to fight the Darkness"

  
They encircled Harry and began to close in on him.

__

"The one true phoenix

Appears again

To the wizarding world

After thousands of years of sleep"

__

"The phoenix is hidden

Deep down inside

Until it is called on

To aid the wizarding world once more"

Harry could see their robes, one man was on red/gold ones, the other in silver/green ones. The women were in black/yellow and blue/bronze ones.

"Young master of power, you honour us with your presence," one woman breathed.

"Young master of wisdom, you honour us with your presence," the other added.

"Young master of courage, you honour us with your presence," the man in red/gold stated.

"Young master of wit, you honour us with your presence," the second man said. They began to fade, but the man in red/gold handed something to him, before disappearing.

========================================================================

Harry awoke, to find himself clutching a small figurine of a lion. As he glanced at it, there was a burning sensation on his left arm and he vanished, along with the tiger, just as he grabbed his wand.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but if I continued it would steal away from the next chapter. Anyway, what do you think of this one? More specifically, what do you think of the prophecy? This is one of my better ones, not that that is saying much, as I can't rhyme for my life, of well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter shall be revealed where Harry goes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement on the last chapter; it is really helpful!

The Ancestor's Call

By Princess Hermione

Chapter 8

Training - Part One

******* Change of scene/time*******

====== Dream =====

+Mind talk+

^twin thought speak^

Harry and Sapphire were sitting in the armchairs by Harry's fire, about to begin a brother/sister chat.

"Why were you named Sapphire? You don't have blue eyes?" Harry inquired.

"Our parents knew who we were, they had found out on accident who the royal family really was. Mum tested me to find out what my other side would look like," she shrugged, "and I ended up being named Sapphire because I have blue eyes."

"Other side? Different looks?" Sapphire drew her wand, pointing it at herself, and she changed. Sparkling sapphire eyes shone like lamps from beneath her long lashes, her hair was still as black as night but it trailed only to just past her shoulders. Her skin was still rather fair, but she had more of an imperial air about her. On her forehead was an unmistakable image of a golden crown, it was small but obvious.

"We have different personalities. I am Claire Potter, brother to the boy who lived, I am also Crown Princess Sapphire Lily Potter of the English Empire, I am also Sapphire, the founders apprentice, and Duchess Sapphire of Scotland. You on the other hand are Prince Alexander James Potter, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, Duke Alexander of Wales and Alexander, the founders apprentice," Sapphire shrugged.

"Hold it, you are both Claire and Sapphire, and I am both Harry and Alexander?" Harry was utterly confused.

"Yes, you were actually named Harry, but Alexander is your 'true' name. I was named Sapphire as I truly am, but Clare is a name I will use if it is not announced who we are when we return," she explained. She suddenly grinned and pointed her wand at him, before conjuring a mirror and passing it to him. Harry looked into it and gasped. Looking out at him from the mirror was not the boy who was associated as Harry Potter, but a startlingly different boy. His black hair was straight and neat in his haircut from before, green eyes still watched him, but on his forehead was a silver crown in place of his trademark scar. He stared at his reflection.

"Where has my scar gone?" he inquired.

"It is not part of Prince Alexander so it is not there, it is part of Harry Potter however so it will be there whenever you return to your 'Harry Potter' image," Sapphire smiled.

"So, why did Godric call me 'Prince Harry James Potter'?" Harry asked,

"He wanted to make it easier on you to accept, without tossing away your entire concept of who you are," Sapphire shrugged, "but I think you have the right to know who you really are." Harry nodded. (A/N: I will still refer to him as Harry, unless he is taking on 'Prince Alexander' as a role.)

"Why is it us who rule England?" Harry asked, knowing his sister knew very well their lineage.

"It all begins with Merlin," she began, "at the end of the war he was named 'King of Magical Britain'. His descendants have ever since ruled Britain." Harry wondered why he had never been told. She caught the look on his face, and answered the unspoken question,

"Our great-great grandfather sits on the throne now, when he dies, I shall ascend the throne, our other relatives shall be bypassed in favour of the youngest crown princess. No-one is told except the next in line to the throne, and our great-grandfather, and grandfather were never in any danger of ascending the throne, as the present King ascended at the age of 15, and has spent the last 187 years on the throne. Our family never dies except by murder for over a hundred years. The King had his first children by the age of 20, and his sons by 20, everyone down to our parents have had at least one child before 20. We are the fourth generation, three generations will be skipped over, unless, he dies after I have my first children."

"Is Albus Dumbledore our great-great grandfather?" Harry's mouth was very dry.

"Oh, no," she reassured him, "he is our grandfather, meaning he will never ascend the throne." 

"Right, the headmaster is passed over in favour of his 15 year old grandchildren," Harry muttered.

"As far as he is concerned, he doesn't know that he is an heir to the throne, or that I am alive. When I disappeared, it was assumed I had died," she laughed bitterly, "unfortunately for them, I am well and truly alive and will ascend the throne."

"Another question, why is nothing ever said about a King of Magical England?"

"Most wizarding families know about them, although you don't because you were raised by muggles. It was assumed by all that you didn't need to know. After all, who would expect Harry Potter to be a descendant of Merlin, except grandfather. He knew you were the descendent of Merlin, but he didn't realise that it was Merlin's heirs who were the royal family," Sapphire replied.

"And why wasn't I taken in by the royal family?" Harry asked.

"No-one is told about it before their 15th birthday, unless it is pretty much certain that they will become King/Queen. And another thing, the King/Queen has control over the minister of magic, except he is so sickly now, he can't control Fudge at all," Sapphire added.

"So, in other words, when you ascend the throne you shall be able to control Fudge?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, and I'll be able to give the truth on the Third Task," seeing Harry's quizzical look, she elaborated, "I watch over you through a bowl of water, which shows me everything that happens to you when I want, I can also replay past events." Harry nodded. The lift buzzed, and Harry whirled wand out and facing the lift. He relaxed as Rowena came in, smiling when she saw Harry's stance.

"Are you two finished, it is time for bed, you have classes tomorrow?" she wanted to know. Sapphire nodded, and stood up, skirts swirling. She gently kissed Harry's cheek and then walked out, followed by a silently laughing Rowena.

"See you tomorrow, dear brother," Sapphire called as the lift doors shut.

+I love you, sister, goodnight+ Harry called out silently.

+I love you too+ his sister called back. As Harry collapsed onto his bed, and relaxed against the soft mattress, his last coherent thought was 'I have a sister!'

========================================================================

Harry was in a cloud, and walking through it. From the side, appeared Sapphire, still in the same outfit she had worn at dinner. Two figures appeared.

"Mum, Dad," Harry breathed.

"I see you discovered your sister," Lily smiled sadly.

"Do you know of your heritage?" James asked. Harry and Sapphire nodded.

"Good," Lily said, briskly, "We'll have to go soon, but listen to me. There are prophecies about both of you, and we need to you to search for them, it'll give some instructions about what you are to do when you return to your normal time."

"We can give you one of them," James said, as he seemed to struggle to say. The both began to sing fluently,

__

"The Children of Light

The product of the Stag and the Flower

Darkness shall strike, when they are young

Leaving the sign of the sky

A terrible loss, 

A heartbreaking sorrow

The two children suffer

Unmerciful pain

Power and Glory they hold in their fists

Though neither trait is their strong desire. 

Love and kindness strengthen those around them

Bravery and strength embedded in their frame

Princess of Power is her call

Lord of Peace is his name

Mistress of Love is her beckon

King of Life is summons

They fight in two times

The first as apprentice

The second as master

Before the age of 18

Keepers of the Staff of the Phoenix Lord and Queen

Holders of the Swords of Might and Power

Controllers of the Daggers of the Dragon Lord and Master

Users of the Bows of Love and Peace

For the good of the world

The two of light shall fight the one of darkness

For the sake of the world

They shall defy the darkness"

They began to fade out,

"Never forget that we love you," was Lily's parting phrase as they vanished totally.

========================================================================

Harry woke up when a loud mental yell came bursting into his mind.

+UP sleepy head! Breakfast is in ten minutes! Bring your things for the first four periods!+ Sapphire's voice echoed through his mind. Harry quickly jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. After a 2-minute shower, he changed into tight pants, and shirt, pulling a formal robe over the top. He quickly grabbed all the books on potions and staff fighting and shrunk them before stuffing them in his pocket. He grabbed his wand and stuck it in his pocket, before racing to the lift and hurrying into the hall. Sapphire was already seated, also in robes.

"Harry, how on earth did you get up on time?" Godric asked, "no-one else has ever gotten up at the right time on the first day."

"I woke Alexander up, not everyone has a sister who would do that," Sapphire smiled. Godric's eyes narrowed,

"So you told him his true name," he said, frowning.

"You would have had to today anyway, he is Alexander the founder's apprentice, not Harry the founders apprentice," Sapphire smiled again, perfectly in control. Godric shook his head with a sigh as Rowena smiled. Helga and Salazar swept in.

"Your highness," Salazar bowed deferentially, as Helga curtsied. Sapphire nodded, before smiling. Godric clapped his hands as Helga and Salazar took their places. Food appeared on the table in terms of sausages, waffles, toast, cereal etc. Harry took one sausage and a piece of toast, looking up strangely, when someone dumped another two sausages and an apple in front of him.

"You need your strength," Sapphire said, in answer to the inquiring stare he sent her. He shook his head,

"Girls," he muttered, before attacking the food. 

Once they had finished, Rowena stood up,

"Come, I have you for potions first," Sapphire and Harry rose, and followed her out of the hall and into a corridor.

"Have you done potions before?" Rowena asked over her shoulder, as she led the way down.

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"No," Sapphire chimed in.

"You haven't?" Harry looked at her in amazement, "what have you been doing the past fourteen years?"

"I couldn't do much till I was eight, and I've been learning all about politics, managing countries and estates, as well as being a Queen," Sapphire replied, "I haven't done any of this stuff, it all waited till you arrived. You too will learn politics, and about managing your estates." Harry rolled his eyes. Rowena turned into a room, which, as Harry and Sapphire followed her into, they noticed, was full of shelves with ingredients and spare cauldrons. There were three desks with writing implements, two of them also had cauldrons. Rowena took the one without the cauldron, Sapphire took the right cauldron, so Harry had to take the left one. Rowena turned to face them. A flick of her wrist shut the door,

"In this class you do not learn about all potions in general, you learn specifically about healing potions, how to make them and how to use them," she said, "not that that means I will be allowing any slack." She fixed her gaze on them, until they nodded.

"Open 'Beginners Healing Potions;' to the first page, and do the small cuts potion," she ordered crisply, "the ingredients are on the shelves." Harry quickly un-shrunk his book and opened it. He quickly moved the writing implements aside, and moved around the room locating different ingredients. As he took down the ingredients he made a mental checklist of the places and items so he could quickly find them again. 

As he added the ingredients one by one as he stirred. Once all were in, he left the potion to simmer for twenty minutes, meanwhile writing down a plan of the classroom with the location of different potions and ingredients. Once it was finished, Harry quickly bottled it up with little glass bottles from the shelves. He left them by his desk, and went to gather more ingredients.

Three batches of potions later, Rowena looked up and told them to stop.

"Well done, now we test them," she pulled a dagger from her waist and lightly cut their wrists. They took a vial of their potion and dropped it lightly onto their wrists, where it was soaked up by the cut. As the cuts healed without pain or scars Rowena smiled,

"Good, next lesson we will move onto a slightly harder potion," she nodded to them, "what is your next class?"

"Sword fighting," Sapphire said quickly. 

"Come with me," Rowena got up and swept out of the classroom, followed by her descendants. She led them out to a field, where Godric was waiting a box at his side.

"Thank you, my love," he said as he kissed her. She smiled and swept off. Godric turned to his students.

"50 sit ups, and 50 push ups," he snapped. They dropped to the ground and quickly completed them.

"Stretches for all parts of the body," was the next command. They began stretching, loosening up and warming up their muscles.

"Choose a staff from here," he barked. They hurried up to the box and picked up a staff each Harry picked a staff with an emerald at the base. Sapphire took one that had sapphires in it. Godric drew his own, 

"Staff fighting is the basis for sword fighting, let's get down to business." He showed them the correct way to hold a staff, and how to stand when holding one. The learnt to draw it from their hip fast, as well as a low block and a high block, which they repeated for the entire lesson, learning to correct grips instantly and block very fast. Their hands and arms were aching by the end of the lesson. Harry was extremely fast, but Sapphire seemed to have trouble keeping steady and moving fast.

"Go change and be down for lunch in fifteen minutes," he ordered. They bowed to him, and slid their staffs into their belt, before running inside. 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was once again dressed in trousers and a shirt, with a formal robe thrown on top. In a bag he carried his books for his next classes which were dagger fighting and the martial arts.

When he entered, everyone rose, except for Sapphire who simply grinned at him. Rolling his eyes, he sat down quickly. Lunch consisted of lamb racks, with steamed vegetables. Bread was a side dish, along with fruits. 

After lunch they headed to another hall, where Salazar got them to stretch and exercise for half an hour, before they were allowed to choose two daggers, and practice drawing them from their sheaths quickly.

They learnt how to avoid chopping their fingers off with the other dagger as they attacked with a few slashes. Needless to say, there were a few accidents, which were healed with a vial of the healing potion that both Sapphire and Harry carried in their pockets.

After that, there was the martial arts class, which was once again taught by Godric. In this they had to limber up and stretch, before they were taught a punch. Harry demonstrated what he had learned in the summer.They covered one punch and two blocks that day, which were repeated over and over again, along with rather frequent commands to do push ups and sit ups.

After that, they had fifteen minutes to shower and get back to the hall. They were there on time and had a slower dinner then the night before. Sapphire and Harry were in deep discussion over Hogwarts and studying magic. Rowena tapped them on the shoulder,

"You won't learn magic here," she pointed out, grinning at their dismayed faces. 

"We have to learn at the pace they will in Alexander's time?" Sapphire was horrified, "but we have elemental powers, which they don't teach in that time!"

"They do, but that is not the point, after you have completed your training here, you will be sent back to the time of Merlin," Helga interrupted, "where I believe you will be known as his personal apprentices. In Harry's time you will attend Hogwarts as usual for Harry. I believe that your great-great-grandfather will apply to Hogwarts for your entrance." Sapphire nodded, only her eyes betraying her surprise. Harry, however, let his jaw drop,

"Personal apprentice," he muttered, "she must have known about it."

Half an hour later, Sapphire and Harry were her room. She had her things done in different shades of purple.

"So, Harry," she said leaning forward, "you did know that magical twins have soul bonds?" Harry shook his head, wondering what on earth was going on. Sapphire spotted his look,

"Twins in the magical world have a deep bond. They can communicate with each other on a link no-one else can hear unless you want them too," she explained, "therefore, we should have that bond. We should also be able to sense what the other is doing and feeling." Harry nodded slowly.

"Shut your eyes," Sapphire instructed, shutting her own eyes, "now search you mind for a area or link that represents the magical me(A/N: Not Lockhart)." Harry searched through his mind, very quickly finding the link.

"Now, simply direct any thoughts or feelings through the link," Sapphire said. Harry said into the link,

^I'm utterly confused^. 

^You managed it^ Sapphire sent back, sending a mental image of her clapping back. Both opened their eyes,

"If we keep practising we should be able to talk without closing our eyes," Sapphire said, "Simply locate our link, without shutting your eyes and respond to my thought.

^See!^ Sapphire's mental voice said, her physical eyes still open.

^Yes!^ Harry said back a moment later, as he located the link.

"Right, now that we have mastered that, it'll be easier to locate one another," she said in a business like tone. 

"Now what?" was Harry's plaintive question.

+Bed time+ Helga's voice roared through their minds.

+Sure+ Sapphire called out, ^not^. Harry smothered a smile. Sapphire got up and headed into the lift

^love you, little bro^ she called as she stepped into the lift.

^likewise^ Harry replied, as he slid into his bed.

A/N: There, this chappie is finished. Please review!!


End file.
